


Johnny's Day

by orphan_account



Series: Little Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Usually it's Alexander in littlespace being doted on, but sometimes, Johnny gets a turn.





	Johnny's Day

Alexander walked through the front door with his bag slung over his shoulder. He kicked off his shoes and slid them over to the disorganised pile of shoes by the front door. They… They should probably tidy that up sometime soon. Alexander couldn’t tell you how many times he’s nearly tripped over some hiking boots, or, god forbid, pair of heels. But that was a task for a later time. Right now, all Alexander intended on doing was settling down with his laptop and writing an article for Washington. Even though Alexander was about a month ahead in his work, falling behind even for a second was just about the scariest thing that he could think of.

“Honey’s, I’m home!” Alexander called out to the apartment. He was quickly met with the soothing voice of Hercules. “Welcome home, darling! What happened at the office today?” Alexander smiled at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. He rounded the corner and saw Herc laying on the couch with a sleeping John on top of him.

Alexander made meaningful eye contact with Hercules. Herc nodded quickly. Well shit. Alexander was usually little at the same time John was. He really didn’t know how to deal with littles, seeing as his headspace was so small. He bit his bottom lip, and then walked over to the couch. He nudged Hercules’ head with his hip, asking Hercules silently to move.

Hercules sighed overdramatically before shifting to allow Alexander to sit down. Of course, right after he sat, Hercules donned his previous position, resting his head in Alexander’s lap. Alexander smiled softly and leaned over to press a soft kiss on Hercules’ lips. Hercules smiled as they parted. “I love ya, Alexander” Hercules told him. Alexander grinned dopily at the sentiment. “I love you too, Hercules. So much.”

After exchanging another loving kiss, Alexander pulled his laptop out of his bag. As much as he would like to sit in silence and enjoy the company of two of his partners, he really did need to work.

Alexander ended up writing for about an hour, an hour and a half before being content with how the article was turning out. Around that time John was waking up. He made a few soft snuffling sounds into Hercules’ chest before opening his eyes. God, that sight would melt anybody’s frozen heart.

John- no- Johnny had woken up and today he was in one of his soft, pliant moods. He smiled sleepily up at Hercules. “Hi, Daddy.” he said quietly, rubbing his eyes. “Hey, baby. How are ya doing?” Responded Hercules. Johnny hummed. Neither here nor there it seemed. That’s fine. They could get their baby into a better mood easily, even if Alex wasn’t exactly the best at it.

Johnny squirmed against Hercules slightly and whined. “Papa” Hercules looked down at the little with a sigh. “Papa isn’t here right now, sweetheart. Daddy and..” Hercules glanced at Alexander. What would he call him when he wasn’t little? “Daddy and Papi are here.” Hercules shrugged and cringed only a little bit when Alexander gave him a quizzical look and mouthed “Papi?”

Johnny seemed to think along the same lines. He raised his head and squinted at Hercules. “Papi? Who’s Papi, Daddy? He’s not replacing Papa, is he?” Johnny’s words got frantic as he reached the end of his questioning. He gripped onto Hercules’ shirt. “Please don’t have him replace Papa! I love him! Don’t make Papa leave, Daddy!”

Hercules dealt with this surprisingly well, in Alexander’s opinion. Who knew that Herc would be so good with fussy toddlers? Hercules gently pried Johnny’s death grip fingers off of his shirt and told him in an even tone “you know your younger brother, Alex?” Johnny’s eyes lit up and he nodded his affirmative. “Well, honey, Alex isn’t little right now, so he’ll help take care of you. Does that sound good, sweetie?”

Johnny mulled this over, furrowing his eyebrows before he nodded once more. “Sounds good, Daddy. But Papa will be back?” Hercules smiled and brought his hand to Johnny’s scalp to massage it. “Of course Papa will be back, sweetheart. We all love papa and want him to stay as much as you do, alright?” Johnny nodded along to this. Yes, he loved Papa. Daddy and…. Papi. Loved Papa too. Yes, that seemed reasonable.

Alexander looked over at Johnny who was still mulling over the information, but melting into Hercules’ chest at the same time. He vaguely wondered if this is kind of how he looked while in littlespace. So soft, so sweet, in need of protection and love. Definitely in need of a bunch of cuddles.

Alexander set his laptop down on the coffee table and moved Hercules’ head so that he could get up and kneel beside Johnny. Johnny looked over at him with soft, sleepy eyes. “You’re Papi?” John asked right away. Alexander grinned at the kid’s spunk. “Yeah, kiddo. I’m Papi. I won’t replace Laf, because god knows, they’d actually _kill me _if I tried to take their place.”__

Luckily, this was enough to get a giggle out of little Johnny. “You’re funny, Papi.” Johnny told Alexander. Alexander breathed out a soft sigh and caught Hercules’ eye. Herc looked at him with admiration and love in his eyes. Good, Alexander had made a good first impression on his usually older brother figure and lover.

“Wanna sit up and get a snack, Honey?” Hercules asked Johnny who nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please, daddy. Can I have Cocoa Puffs?” Alexander snorted. His usually health nut boyfriend was asking for sugar basically just made out of sugar. God, little space is the best.

Hercules obliged to Johnny’s demands- er- requests. He scooped up the little and hoisted him onto his hip. He beckoned Alexander to come with him. Alexander tailed behind Hercules and made silly faces at Johnny which made him giggle on the way to the kitchen.

Soon enough, Johnny was on a chair in between Alexander and Hercules, basking in the attention of two caregivers spoon-feeding him cereal. Even though he loved being Alex’s big brother, it was kind of nice to be doted on. He could see why Alex liked this so much.

After Johnny’s snack, they all settled on the couch to colour while Steven Universe played as background noise. Johnny would always look up when Garnet. Peridot, or Amethyst was on the screen. It seemed to Alexander as though he had seen this show before, and he definitely had his favourites picked out. 

Soon enough, the door quietly opened, and Lafayette walked in, carrying their heels. They placed their heels by the shoe pile with a wrinkle of their nose. They would really have to talk to their boys about picking up their messes and being more responsible. The words dies on their lips, however, when they saw the sight in front of them. John, obviously in little space with Hercules and Alexander drawing with him. It made Lafayette’s heart swell. They decided to make their presence known.

“Mon Chou, Mon Coeur, how is our little Johnny treating you?” At the sound of his Papa’s voice Johnny’s head snapped up and he squealed in delight. “Papa! You’re home!” Even Hercules’ quick reflexes couldn’t stop Johnny from jumping off the couch and bounding into Laf’s arms. Laf giggled as they held their boy. “Yes, Mon Cher, I am home. I have missed you very much.”

“Missed you too, Papa.” Johnny mumbled into Laf’s neck. Laf readjusted their grip and grinned at their three partners. “What do you say we have a lazy evening? Cuddling while watching Disney movies and romcoms? Order takeout instead of one of us having to slave over the stove, yes?” Laf wasn’t surprised when all three of their boys nodded enthusiastically and Johnny even pressed a sloppy kiss on their cheek.

This was really the best thing to come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic and counting! Come say Hi to me on tumblr!  
>   
> https://liquor--ice.tumblr.com


End file.
